Fortunate Circumstances
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Thomas and Emily have secretly loved each other for many years, but when Duck stays in Tidmouth Sheds one night and leaves Emily to sleep alone, will this hinder Thomas and Emily's relationship or will it allow them to reveal their deepest feelings to each other?


It was another beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the Tank Engine was out on his branch line as usual pulling his faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel. The little tank engine had more passengers than he had ever had, due to the high summer season, one of the busiest times of year for the engines on the North Western railway.

"I've said it before, but it bares repeating, the countryside always looks so beautiful during the summer," said Annie.

"I agree, Annie, don't you agree, Thomas?"

But Thomas wasn't paying attention to the countryside. He had something else on his mind. Or rather someone. Annie and Clarabel knew what it was.

"He's thinking about her again," they sang teasingly.

Thomas blushed. "No I'm not," he said in denial. The two coaches weren't fooled, they knew Thomas too well to fall for his bluff.

"Come now Thomas we all know that's not true."

"You're been thinking about her non stop ever since she was too afraid to sleep that night after that silly "Flatbeds of Fear" incident a few weeks ago."

Thomas knew they were right. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Her big wheels, her tall funnel with a gold ring around it, her shiny brass safety valve, her shiny silver buffers, her chocolate brown running-board, her beautiful emerald green paintwork, her beautiful, flawless face and her amazing smile. Her name brought chills through his boiler every time he heard it.

"Emily..." He whispered to himself.

He remembered the day when she first came to the island many years ago. When he met her at Knapford station he was speechless by her beauty. However he wasn't speechless for long because she unknowingly stole Annie and Clarabel. He was very angry about it but he soon forgived her when she saved both him and Oliver from a nasty accident. Since then they have been very good friends. But ever since that day Thomas started to develop strong romantic feelings for her and soon, with help from Annie and Clarabel, he realized he was in love with her.

He was approaching Elsbridge Station where he knew she would be waiting there to collect his passengers. As he rounded the bend he could see she was already there. He stopped just beside her, amazed by how beautiful she was. She was the most beautiful thing Thomas had ever seen. The hot sun made her emerald paintwork shine more beautifully than ever. It suited her perfectly, she was as beautiful and gorgeous as a real emerald, she was an angel on wheels. An emerald angel, as he had called her. In fact, Thomas thought she was even more beautiful than an angel. She was a goddess, in both her body and soul.

"Hello, Tommy," she said cheerfully, "How are you today?"

Thomas frowned, he didn't like her nickname for him, and she knew it, but she also knew that he secretly liked it but he would never admit it.

"I'm all right. But I'd be much better if I didn't have so many passengers." Annie and Clarabel had to agree with him. "We've never been felt so full in all our lives," moaned Annie. "I'm so full I've barely any room for luggage," agreed Clarabel.

"You think you've got it bad? I've had to take so many passenger and goods trains today I haven't been able to stop for a rest at all," said Emily.

Thomas smiled cheekily. "Well you're resting now aren't you?"

Emily chuckled. "I guess I am."

Thomas loved hearing her laugh, it was so sweet and innocent, it warmed him up every time heard it. "You always know how to make me laugh, Thomas." Thomas just listened to her beautiful angelic, Scottish voice, he loved her more than anything, more than his branch line and even Annie and Clarabel. Her happiness meant the world to him and in the past he had done many things to ensure that happiness.

But then he heard her sigh. "I just wish the Fat Controller would do something to help make things easier for us at summertime." Thomas sighed as well. "So do I." Before he could say anything else the guard blew his whistle. "Looks like I have to go," he said. "Oh well, I'll see you later, Thomas," said Emily.

"Goodbye, Emily." And Thomas set off. Emily watched as Thomas disappeared. She felt sad that he was no longer beside her. As she rolled along the tracks she couldn't stop thinking about her little blue friend. She cast her mind back to when she first came to Sodor and how she met Thomas at Knapford station. When she first saw him she thought he was quite handsome. She then remembered how she took Annie and Clarabel without knowing they belonged to Thomas and how cross he looked when he saw her pulling them. When she found out she immediately went to apologize to him but instead she ended up rescuing him when Oliver broke down on the level crossing. They were very good friends ever since.

But on that night when she and Thomas had their "first date" at Black Loch she started to fall in love with him too, it was also where she came started calling him Tommy.

When Thomas had to stay in her shed whilst Tidmouth Sheds were being rebuilt and he didn't come back to her shed one night she missed him so much. It was then she realized that she loved him more than anything. When she learned that she would live with Thomas at the new Tidmouth Sheds both she and Thomas were overjoyed.

He was also the one responsible for putting an end to all the bullying she had dealt with because of Gordon and James. It was because of those two she changed her attitude completely by being rude and bossy, but she hated having to do that. But thanks to Thomas that was all water under the bridge and Gordon and James got the punishment they deserved. And as a thank you for being so kind and helpful she gave Thomas a little kiss on the cheek. To this day she still felt the tingling sensation on her lips and she longed to do it again.

She did have a slight feeling he had a crush on her. It was a few days after Thomas had put an end to the bullying and they agreed to always be best friends. She was having a wash and she saw Thomas staring at her. Of course he covered it up saying he was looking at the stars but she knew he was staring at her. But it was also on that occasion where they very nearly shared their first kiss and ever since then they dreamt about confessing their love and sharing their first kiss. But alas they were only dreams. As the two engines puffed their separate ways they couldn't stop thinking about each other and how they desperately wished they were together.

That night Thomas and his friends were all resting in Tidmouth Sheds after an exhausting days work. But Emily wasn't back yet. Thomas wondered where she was.

"_I hope she's all right,_" he thought to himself as he looked at the empty berth beside him. The thought that she could be in trouble terrified him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of puffing and chuffing coming towards the sheds. Thomas thought it was Emily, but to his surprise it was Duck backing into the empty berth.

"Evening all," said Duck. Thomas wasn't expecting to see Duck, especially since he had his own shed on the Little Western.

"Hello Duck. Nice to see you." Thomas was about to tell Duck that he was in Emily's berth but he too busy telling stories of his days on the Great Western railway and once Duck started talking about the Great Western there was no way to stop him.

"You know, days like these remind me of summers on the Great Western Railway."

"Uh, here we go," groaned James, who didn't like Duck's stories at all.

"We carried so many holiday makers, they use to call it the Sunshine line. In those days I use to pull Slip Coaches. Coaches which could be uncoupled without even stopping. That way we always ran on time and there were never any delays."

"Wow. I've never heard of Slip Coaches before." Thomas had become so interested in Slip Coaches that he forgot all about Emily.

"You had to be careful though, go too slow in the station and they'd bump into the back of you. It took a lot of skill and expert timing," explained Duck.

"Tsk," scoffed James. "Sounds easy to me. Silly old 'Great Western' stories."

"There are two ways of doing things, James," said Duck, sounding like a broken record, "the wrong way, or the 'Great Western' way."

After hearing all that, Thomas was very tired and fell asleep at once, just as Emily whistled in at that very moment. She was very surprised to see the sheds full and that Thomas and the other's were already asleep. "Oh," she said sadly. She looked at Thomas one more time and saw Duck in her berth beside Thomas and steamed sadly away to find another shed to sleep in.

* * *

Emily steamed sadly into the carriage shed at Knapford, the old shed she use to live in by herself. She hadn't slept there since Tidmouth Sheds were rebuilt years ago. All that was there were coaches. She thought back to Tidmouth, all she could see was Duck sleeping in her berth beside her beloved Tommy.

"Tommy...I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me."

But he wasn't, Emily was all alone. She hadn't slept on her own in years and she felt very scared. It brought back nothing but painful memories of when she shouted at Thomas and told him she hated having to sleep with him. Out of all the unforgivable things she had done during that phase of her life, she strongly believed that, above everything else, shouting at him that night was the worst sin she ever committed.

"Why did Duck have to take my spot? He has his own shed, so why did he take mine?"

Tears began to form in her eyes. She wanted to be back home, she wanted to be with her friends, but most importantly she wanted to be with Thomas. It wasn't just that she was lonely, it was being without Thomas that upset her the most. She could sleep easily at Tidmouth Sheds because Thomas was always there with her, he made her feel safe and at peace at night and she had nothing to fear.

Only recently, Emily had a run in with the 'Flatbeds of Fear' and was afraid to fall asleep, but Thomas helped her overcome her fears by holding her close to him the entire night, like he did when she told him the truth. She had slept in Thomas' hold before, particularly when she comforted him every night after he lost his brothers and only sister, Emma, but on that night, in Thomas' gentle and almost loving hold she felt safer than she had ever felt before and she slept as peacefully and happily as a baby.

But now she was all alone. She looked at the track opposite to her hoping to see her beloved Thomas resting there beside her. But he wasn't, just like that dreadful night all those years ago. The pain in her heart was too much for her manage and she started to tear up.

"Thomas! I need you!"

She kept on crying, praying for Thomas to comfort her. But Thomas didn't. Emily just kept crying until she finally cried herself into an unhappy slumber.

Unbeknownst to Emily, Annie and Clarabel had heard everything.

"Poor Emily."

"Wait until Thomas hears this."

But Thomas didn't need to to hear it from them. He was moaning in his sleep. In his sleep, he could see Knapford Sheds and there appeared to someone there. As he could see clearer, he saw that it was Emily and she was all alone and looked very sad.

"_Tommy...I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me_."

_"Emily?" asked Thomas._

"_Why did Duck have to take my spot, he has his own shed, so why did he take mine?_"

_Thomas gasped, he had completely forgotten that Duck had taken Emily's berth before she got back to Tidmouth Sheds. If he hadn't listened to Duck's story about the Slip Coaches, he could have told Duck about Emily. Even if he hadn't, he would have gladly given Emily his berth instead, but what did he do? He just fell asleep without even thinking about her._

_"I'm right here Emily!" Thomas cried in a desperate attempt to answer her, but no avail. She couldn't hear him._

_Then Emily started crying._ "_Thomas! I need you!_"

_"Emily, please don't cry I'm right here!" This wasn't funny, this was absolute torture watching Emily cry, desperately begging for him to comfort her, but yet he couldn't do anything to help the engine he loved when she needed it most. How could he have let this happen? Why couldn't he have stayed awake long enough to give her his berth in the shed? But none of that mattered now because Thomas was receiving his punishment by listening helplessly as Emily kept crying, harder and harder, begging him to help her, but he couldn't, this was wasn't just a nightmare he was in- he was in hell!_

_"EMILY!"_

Thomas woke with a gasp. "Are you all right, Thomas?" asked Percy. "You were talking about Emily in your sleep."

"I had a terrible nightmare, Percy," panted Thomas. "I saw Em-" Thomas was interrupted when he heard Percy gasp. He looked over to see what was going on and he saw three coaches he had never seen before, "Whoa. What kind of coaches are those?" The Fat Controller cleared his throat.

"Settle down please engines. Now, to avoid confusion and delay on this very busy day, I have brought some special Slip Coaches across from the mainland. But it wasn't my idea, it was James'."

"What?" said Duck, disbelievingly.

"That's right, sir," said James, "Thanks to me, there will be no delays on Sodor today!"

"Horray for James!" the engines cheered, except for Duck, who was upset that James had stolen his idea.

"Quite right, James. Off you go, all of you!" The Fat Controller boomed.

Thomas was impressed, but then he remembered his nightmare. He looked to see if Emily was there but she wasn't. "_Where is she? I hope that was just a dream_." he thought to himself as he set of to collect Annie and Clarabel.

Thomas arrived at the carriage shed then he remembered that this where Emily was in his dream. "Emily! Are you here?!"

Emily wasn't there. "Emily already left, Thomas," called Annie. "She was very upset last night," added Clarabel.

Thomas looked worried. "What else happened?"

"She kept saying she missed you and how she wanted you to be there for her."

"And then she started crying."

Thomas gasped. "Oh no. That dream I had was real."

Annie and Clarabel were confused. "What dream, Thomas?"

But Thomas pulled away before he could answer. "_I must find Emily, I must find Emily!_" he thought to himself frantically, as he raced out of the yards.

* * *

Thomas screeched to stop at Knapford station. Annie and Clarabel bumped into each other.

"Ohh!" they shrieked. "Careful, Thomas!"

"What's the rush?" But Thomas wasn't listening to Annie and Clarabel, he looked all over the station for Emily, but she wasn't there. "Where is she?"

"Why are you so worried about Emily anyway, Thomas?" But Thomas just raced out of the station. "_Where are you, Emily?_" he thought to himself. The same awful image kept playing in his mind. "_Thomas! I need you!_" He tried to get it out of his head but he couldn't. The fact that he didn't help the engine he loved more than anything when she needed him the most was agonizing. "Oh it's all my fault. If only I hadn't fallen asleep, I would've been able to help her. Why did this have to happen, what did she even do to deserve something like that? It should've been me!"

Annie and Clarabel were surprised by what they had heard. They knew Thomas loved Emily, they were the ones who helped Thomas realize his feelings for her, but they never expected to hear him say something like that.

Soon Thomas was approaching Elsbridge Station. "Please be here, Emily," he said to himself. To his relief she was. He whistled happily to her but when he saw how sad she looked his heart sank.

"Emily, I'm so, so sorry about last night, I should've..."

"No, it's not your fault, Thomas," she said, cutting him off, "I just wasn't able to get back home quick enough. That's all."

Thomas hated hearing her so sad, he could tell how sad she was because she never called him Tommy whenever she was really upset, not that he was willing to admit he liked it.

"But you didn't deserve something like that. I should've been there for you, I could have given you my berth to sleep in, then you wouldn't have been all alone."

Emily began to tear up. Thomas saw this. "Please don't cry, Emily. I can't bear to see you cry."

"Thank you, Thomas." Thomas was confused. "For what?"

"For being such a sweet and caring friend. Whenever I'm upset you always try to make me feel better. You always care about my feelings." Thomas smiled, he still felt horribly guilty, but at least she was cheering up a bit. He decided that maybe this would be a good time to use this as a chance to tell her how he felt about her. Hopefully it would make her feel better. It was now or never.

"Emily, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time now."

Emily's boiler bubbled. "_Could he feel the same way I do?_" she thought to herself. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

Thomas took a deep breath. "Emily, ever since the first day you came here, I...I..." he couldn't do it, this wasn't the right time.

"_Go on, Thomas, you can do it._" Annie and Clarabel thought to themselves, not wanting to interrupt them.

"I just want to say that...I, I," but he didn't get to finish as Emily's guard blew his whistle and she had to leave.

"I'm sorry, Thomas, but I have to go." And she puffed away.

"Bye..." As she rolled away she couldn't help but think about what Thomas was trying to tell her. "Maybe he does he love me, maybe he was too nervous to say it." She pondered about it for the rest of the day.

Thomas felt very sad. He finally had a chance to tell her how he felt about her, but he chickened out.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to tell her another time," said Annie reassuringly. "We thought you were very brave to try and tell her you love her," added Clarabel.

"Thanks..." Thomas replied sadly. "_I hope Emily gets back to the sheds early tonight. I can't let her sleep on her own again_." he thought to himself.

Emily rushed through her jobs, she didn't want to sleep on her own again. She wanted to sleep with Thomas and the others. She finished her last job as fast as she could and raced back to Tidmouth Sheds. "Oh, I hope I'm not too late."

Thomas was the first to arrive back at the sheds. The other engines came back one by one. There were two empty berths and Emily still wasn't back yet. Thomas began to worry. "_Come on, Emily, where are you?_" he thought to himself.

Then, Duck rolled into the berth beside Thomas, leaving only one berth left.

"Evening all," said Duck. Thomas just hoped Emily would be back in time. "_Please hurry up, Emily_."

The Fat Controller made an announcement. "Three cheers for Duck and the Slip Coaches. Hip hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip..."

"Hooray!"

"It just goes to show," Duck said, "there really are only two ways of doing things. The wrong way, or..."

"The Great Western way!" the engines, except for James, cheered as Emily pulled in and saw the empty berth. "I made it," she sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness," sighed Thomas. But just before Emily could get on the turntable Henry rumbled over it and into the last berth. The sheds were full once again.

"No!" Emily cried, she was unfairly cheated out of her place in the shed.

"No," Thomas said quietly himself. "This can't be."

Emily felt herself begin to tear up, Thomas saw this and his heart ached. Both Thomas and Emily looked at each other before Emily once again steamed sadly to the carriage shed. Thomas couldn't believe this had happened again.

"_I can't let this happen to her again._" He raced out of the sheds to go after her.

"Thomas?" called out Percy. "Where are you going?"

But Thomas didn't answer Percy, he just raced after Emily. There was no way he was going to leave her on her own this time.

* * *

Emily once again steamed sadly into the carriage shed. Annie and Clarabel were surprised to see her again.

"Oh, dear," they whispered to each other.

Emily was in tears. "Why?" she sobbed. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She thought back to when Henry took her spot at the sheds.

"Stupid Henry," she said angrily. She didn't really mean it, she was far too kind to ever hold a grudge on someone. She cried and cried until she heard an engine puffing towards her. She looked up and saw Thomas coming to a stop right in front of her.

"Thomas? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you be here on you're own again, you don't deserve something like this." Emily blushed. "And besides I'd rather be with you than any of my other friends," he added blushing as well.

Annie and Clarabel watched closely, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Emily smiled, Thomas loved it when she smiled, she looked so beautiful. Emily sobbed again.

"Emily, please don't cry. I'm here for you, just like I promised you, years ago."

"I'm sorry, it's just you don't know what it felt like to be all alone here without any friends. I missed you so much, Thomas." She started crying again. It was a sight that Thomas was all too familiar with; the night he learned the truth about why Emily had changed her ways, she was completely overwhelmed by sadness and regret, begging him for forgiveness, Thomas held her close to him, as she told him all the pain and suffering she was forced to endure. Since then Thomas vowed to make sure that Emily never felt that pain again.

Thomas then remembered his dream from the night before. "I know you did."

Emily was surprised. "What?" she asked.

Thomas decided to tell her about his dream.

"Last night, I had a really bad nightmare. All I could see was you all alone, begging for me to be there with you, but I couldn't do anything to help you."

Emily was surprised. He actually dreamt about what had happened to her last night. "_He must really care about me if he had a nightmare about me_." She then remembered him wanting to tell her something earlier. She needed to know if her assumptions about him being in love with her were really true.

"Thomas...please tell me, please be completely honest with me...how important am I to you? How much do you truly care about me?"

Thomas didn't say anything, he closed his eyes, Emily thought he was going to cry. When he opened his eyes it took her breath away. The look in his eyes was like nothing she had ever seen before. It told her how much he cared for her, she couldn't look away, but she had no intention of doing so. He moved slowly forward and softly touched her buffers with his own. Emily blushed deeply.

"Emily...when I first met you all those years ago, I was absolutely speechless by how beautiful you were, then and even more so now." Emily blushed even more. "After you saved me that day, I felt that you were more than just a friend, I felt different when I thought about you and when I was around you. You were so kind and always sensitive of other's feelings, even when you were scared of being bullied and when everyone else thought you had changed for good, I always knew the real you, the beautiful emerald angel would always shine over the scared and bossy you. As sweet as you are kind, you are the sunshine in someone's rainy day, putting everyone else before you and never giving up on any of your friends. And through out all those years I know that you are more than just my best friend. You're the most precious thing in my whole life and I will never stop caring about you. I love you, Emily."

Annie and Clarabel gasped. Emily nearly fainted as more tears fell down her cheeks. He loved her. He really loved her. She had to know if she wasn't dreaming.

"You...you love me? ...Do you really love me?" she asked.

"Yes..." replied Thomas.

"Oh...Thomas..." Emily sobbed. She had never felt so happy in all her life.

"When we first met, I thought you were really cute and really, really handsome." This time it was Thomas' turn to blush. "The way you tackle any job without fuss, how you're so helpful and optimistic, the way you're so cheeky and yet so brave, you never let anything bog you down and how much you care for your friends. When I was scared into thinking that changing my ways was the only way to stop being bullied, you were the only one who could see my suffering and wanted to help me overcome my fears and help me go back to normal. You're the only engine who has ever cared so much about me and I couldn't bare to live my life if I hadn't met you. I love you too Thomas, I love you so much."

Annie and Clarabel could hardly believe what they were hearing. Emily closed her eyes, pressed her nose against Thomas' and let her tears keep running down her face, words could not comprehend how happy she was. Thomas the Tank Engine, the one who always cared for her, the one who saved her from years of torture, the one engine she loved more than anything in the world, actually loved her as well.

She opened her eyes and through her tears she could that Thomas was crying tears of joy as well, she had only seen him this happy twice; when they put an end to Gordon and James' bullying and when they reunited after Thomas got lost on Misty Island. They gazed into each others tearful eyes lovingly and then slowly, very slowly they closed their eyes and moved forwards, closing the small gap between them until, finally, after so many years of waiting and wishing, their lips met in a soft, passionate and loving kiss.

Their long awaited first kiss.

Annie and Clarabel nearly squealed with excitement. "He's finally done it," they whispered to each other.

Thomas and Emily felt as though the entire world had disappeared. They were kissing the engine of their dreams and it felt incredible. Both of their lips were so soft. Softer than than fur...softer than velvet...softer than clouds...and so warm, and also very sweet, they savored the taste of their lips and it was the most amazing feeling they had ever felt. There was nothing that could ruin this perfect moment.

Then, very, very gently Thomas began to push Emily slowly backwards and she did nothing to stop him, all she focused on was Thomas kissing her and the incredible pleasure that shivered through her. Thomas gently stopped pushing Emily when she was safely at the back of the shed, he was now fully protecting her from the outside world and she had never felt safer in Thomas' hold. His movements had made their kiss even deeper and the sheer amount of pleasure caused both of them to start moaning softly against their lips, making their kiss grow even more passionate and desirable.

Neither engine had any idea how much time had passed, but they didn't care, after so many years their dreams had finally come true and they wanted this perfect moment to last forever. Eventually, however they were finally forced to pull away, as the need for air became too much. They gasped loudly, they desperately needed to catch their breath. As their breathing grew louder they gazed into each other's eyes with what could only be described as pure love. When at last they got their breath back, Thomas spoke first.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, Thomas...don't let me go...please stay with me all night...I feel very safe with you..."

"I promise, my love, I'll never leave. You make me feel warm at night."

They moved in and kissed once again, only this time it was longer and even more passionate than the last one. They kept moaning against each others soft, sweet lips as they relived the most incredible sensation they had ever experienced, it was better than they had ever dreamt about for years. They pulled away once more. "I love you." they whispered once more and they closed their eyes and fell asleep, buffer to buffer.

* * *

As the sun rose over the carriage sheds, Thomas slowly opened his eyes and saw the love of his life sleeping peacefully in front of him. Thomas smiled as he held her close to him and listened to her steady breathing. He had never seen Emily looking so content and peaceful before, the smile on her face made her look even more like an angel. He had to admit, he never thought he would have the courage to to tell her that he loved her. All these years he loved her more than anything, but thought she was too good for him. But he was wrong and he had never been so happy when she said she loved him too and when they finally shared their first and second kisses.

He still felt the lingering feeling of her amazingly soft lips on his lips. He couldn't wait until she woke up, he needed to feel her incredible lips again. So Thomas moved in and kissed her as gently as possible so he didn't wake her up too soon. After a few seconds he pulled away and Emily started to stir. He watched her as she opened her eyes fully and saw his handsome face looking at her.

"Good morning, my beautiful emerald angel," he said.

Emily was initially confused for a brief moment, but then she smiled as she remembered what happened the previous night and blushed at Thomas' sweet comment. He had called her 'emerald angel' before but every time he said it the she reacted the same way. So as a thank you for his sweetness she moved in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, the same spot where she kissed him so many years ago. "Good morning, Tommy," she replied, with her angelic Scottish accent.

Thomas smiled back, she didn't call him that too much, she usually only called him that when she was very happy but she made sure never to use it in front of the other engines otherwise they would constantly tease him about it and always call him 'Tommy' just to annoy him. Emily didn't want that to happen. He had recently come to like that name a little bit but he didn't want to admit it.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I've never slept better," she smiled, as she moved closer to him, touching her nose to his, she never wanted this perfect moment to end. Thomas couldn't get enough of her smile. "You have the most beautiful smile ever." Emily blushed "Aww, you're so sweet."

"But it's true," Thomas replied.

"Well, you're the one who put that smile on my face, Thomas."

Thomas didn't think this moment could get any better. He had the most beautiful engine in the world and the engine who had stolen his heart. Nothing could make him happier. He moved his lips closer to her and pressed them gently against her cheek. Just like her lips, her cheek was so soft and warm. When Emily felt him kissing her cheek she blushed and let off steam happily, causing Thomas to smile as he did the same thing to her other cheek. Emily was so happy she nearly cried, after hiding their feelings for so long they could finally feel all of the love they had wanted from each other.

Thomas let go of her cheeks and gave her cute little nose a quick kiss, making Emily giggle lightly, before he touched her nose with his once again and looked into her lovely eyes. "Emily, last night was the best night of my life."

"Same here. I love you."

"I love you too."

They couldn't wait any longer so they leaned in and gently kissed. After a few minutes the kiss started to grow more passionate, when Thomas felt Emily open her mouth slightly. He knew what she was trying to do; she wanted to use her tongue and explore his mouth with it. Thomas would have gladly opened his mouth to meet her tongue with his, but he remembered they had to start working, so reluctantly he pulled away. When he stopped her heard Emily moaning sadly.

"Come on. We better get ready for work." Emily reluctantly agreed. "Yeah," she replied, sadly.

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for _that_ later," he winked. Emily giggled. "I can't wait," she said in a seductive voice. When he heard it, Thomas felt his boiler bubble furiously. He had heard Emily's seductive voice once before, a few years ago at the washdown. After playing "Splish, Splash, Splosh" with Rosie, Emily caught him staring at her once again, only this time she turned it against him, by teasing him about her perfect body, particularly her wheels. Every time she was scrubbed or rubbed, she kept moaning seductively and teased him even more, loving each second immensely.

Never before had Thomas ever felt so nervous around her. Never had Thomas seen her acting so out of character in such a good way and never had Thomas seen her be so...enticing. He could do absolutely nothing while she continued to seduce him, except think that Emily was the most alluring engine in the whole world, inspite of his best intentions to stop having such thoughts about her.

What Thomas didn't know was that this was during the time that Emily was competing against Rosie to win his heart. Rosie had developed feelings for Thomas the moment she first laid eyes on him, but Thomas never reciprocated her feelings. Eventually Rosie learned of Emily's feelings towards Thomas and the two female engines started to fight over who would gain Thomas' love. Emily tried to seduce Thomas because she knew Rosie was far too innocent to pull off such a stunt, let alone even think about it. Thomas eventually discovered that Rosie had feelings for him, but he declined her, telling her he didn't love her, but instead he loved Emily. After that, the two female engines were finally able to become firm friends.

As Thomas backed up, he suddenly stopped. "What's wrong, Tommy?" Emily asked. Thomas looked at her. "It seems we weren't alone last night."

Emily looked over and saw Annie and Clarabel. "You don't really think they were listening to us do you?"

"Oh I'm sure of it. There's no way they would miss the chance to hear me confess my love to you."

"When you put it like that, I suppose your right. Then again, you did leave them here last night."

"O-Oh, yeah...forgot about that," Thomas said, blushing with embarrassment.

They went to other side of the shed to fetch their coaches. "All right you two rise and shine," Thomas said to his coaches. Annie and Clarabel yawned. "Oh, good morning Thomas. Oh, and good morning to you too, Emily."

"All right you two, we know you were eavesdropping on us last night."

"Well, if you do insist on leaving us here most nights then of course we're going to hear you too talking...and kissing."

"You didn't really think that through did you, Thomas?" Thomas blushed which made Emily giggle. "Yeah...er, well, I was having way too much fun last night to think about that," he said as he winked at Emily, who started blushing.

"We're just glad you two are finally together."

"We always thought you two were perfect for each other."

Thomas and Emily both smiled. "Oh thanks you two," Emily said.

Annie and Clarabel smiled. "Anytime." With that they set off for Knapford Station. When they arrived Duck was picking up holiday makers with the Slip Coaches. He saw Thomas and Emily puffing in.

"Hello, Thomas, hello, Emily, where were you last night?"

Emily was still upset at Duck for taking her spot in the sheds. Thomas answered, "Well, I went to give Emily some company, since-"

"Since I was unfairly left out of the shed two nights in a row and had to sleep on my own because you took it my spot from me!" Emily shouted.

Duck was surprised by this outburst, but he was nowhere near as surprised as Thomas was. Before Duck could reply, his guard blew his whistle and Duck had to leave. Thomas was still surprised.

"Emily, what was that for?"

Emily frowned. "It's because of him I was forced to spend one of the worst nights of my life all alone, without you," she answered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to just shout at him, that's in the past now, what's done is done and you can't change that!" he replied sternly.

Emily was surprised at how harsh Thomas was being to her and felt hurt. She started to weep. Thomas saw this and he instantly regretted being so harsh on her.

"Emily, I'm sorry for being so harsh, but you have let all of that go. The past is behind us and it's our past that makes us who we are today. Think about it, if Duck hadn't taken your place in the shed and you hadn't been left alone, then we wouldn't have confessed our love to each other last night and we would never have shared our first kiss. In a way you could call it a fortunate circumstance. I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now to be with you if all of that hadn't been built up to where we are now."

Emily stopped crying and was amazed by what he had said. He was right. They wouldn't be together if it Duck hadn't taken Emily berth. So actually, it was because of Duck that she and Thomas were finally able to reveal their love for each other and their dreams wouldn't have come true. She shouldn't be angry at Duck, she should be thanking him. She stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. You're right, it's just...it was really scary sleeping on my own again, without you and everyone else. I always feel safe at night when I'm with you."

Thomas looked lovingly at her. "Emily, don't worry. Like I said, that's all in the past and this is now, and I promise I will always be with you, so you won't have to be so lonely and scared again. I love you, Emily."

Emily looked at Thomas with the same loving expression. "I love you too, Thomas."

"I hate to interrupt this romantic moment," said a voice that made their boilers run cold. The voice of the Fat Controller, "but I thought I might inform you two that you have passengers to deliver and you are both running late. Now I'm going to have a word with you two later on, so I suggest you get going NOW!"

"YES, SIR!" the two engines cried in fear and set of very quickly, terrified at what might happen if they didn't. Once they were out of the station they had to go their separate ways. "Goodbye!" they called to each other, "I love you!" and went their own ways, both fearing what the Fat Controller would say to them later...

* * *

At the end of the day, the Fat Controller had ordered Thomas and Emily to go to the shunting yards for "a little word", as so he put it. As Thomas was chuffing towards the yards he dreaded what the Fat Controller was going to say to them.

"What if he forces us to break up? What if he sends one of us away?"

He couldn't bare the thought of having Emily taken away from him. He came round the bend and saw Emily in front of him. It looked like she had been crying again. Thomas stopped in front of her. He had never seen her looking so scared.

"Oh, Thomas, I'm so worried about what the Fat Controller is going to say to us. What if he separates us forever?"

"Don't say that," Thomas answered firmly, taking her by surprise.

"I don't care what he does, I won't let him take you away from me. I love you, Emily and nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

Emily smiled though her tears. "I love you too, Thomas and nothing will ever change how I feel about you either."

Then they heard a familiar sound. The Fat Controller surged into the yards in Winston. "Steady now, w-woahhh!" he cried as he tried to stop Winston. Thomas and Emily just watched, it was something they were well used to by now. "Thomas, Emily, you two stay right thereeeeee!" the Fat Controller exclaimed, as Winston rolled back down the line past Thomas and Emily. At last he stopped and stepped out. The two engines exchanged worried looks at each other.

"Well, well, well," he sighed, "from what I gathered from your, touching, little conversation this morning you two appear to be in a relationship of some sorts?"

The two engines blushed. "You could say that, sir," said Thomas quietly.

"So perhaps you could tell me everything straight from the beginning, how all of this came to be."

Nervously, Thomas began, he told him everything, from how they fell in love right up to now. As he went on he found himself becoming more and more confident. He kept looking into Emily's concerned eyes; they filled him with strength and determination to calm her nerves and to make sure she got what both of them wanted, but he knew if he stopped now he wouldn't be able to start again.

The Fat Controller listened carefully. He didn't say a word.

Finally Thomas finished. There was a long and awkward silence as the Fat Controller thought to himself. The two engines exchanged worried glances, the fear in Emily's eyes started to make Thomas scared too. He had tried his best to make sure they would be together, but now it seemed that they never would. He was sure he failed her.

Then: "Do you two believe that this relationship will affect your work? Given everything that has happened between you two over the years, I can see how much the two of you mean to one another, but do you think your work will suffer because of it? My engines are to work hard and do what they are told, instead of only having fun and games - this is a railway, not a playground and while I am not blind to your feelings, I cannot afford having any of my engines messing about, especially at this time of the year."

Thomas and Emily looked at each other, they never considered that. They knew full well that they loved each other, but at the end of the day they were still engines and they had their duties to serve the railway and the public. In order for them to be together, they had to make sacrifices. "Of course, sir," they chorused. "We'll make sure our work is done first."

"Then I am willing to allow you two to continue on, provided you will not disappoint me or my railway. Work before play, remember that."

And with a slight wink he got back into Winston and drove away. Thomas and Emily were stunned.

"What does that mean for us?" asked Emily.

"I think," replied Thomas, "it means as long as fulfill our duties to the railway and get our work done, then we're allowed to be together."

"And so do you still want to..." Emily trailed off, looking at Thomas with a worried look in her eyes. Thomas knew exactly what Emily was worried about, and he knew how to calm her fears.

"I still love you, Emily, I always have and I always will and I know I want nothing more than to be with you for as long as you want me to be."

Emily beamed through her tears of joy as she whistled with excitement and passion. "Oh, Tommy! Yes, of course!"

Thomas beamed. "Although, maybe you could forget about the 'Tommy' thing?" he added.

"No way," she laughed. "You know you love it just admit it."

"I...well, I-I...somewhat like it."

Emily smiled mischievously, "I know there's more to it than that."

With that Thomas had to admit defeat. "OK, OK, yes I love it, I love it just as much as I love you, my beautiful emerald angel."

"I know you do," she said, "I've always known...my handsome cobalt star."

"Cobalt star? I like the sound of that," he smirked.

"You should, you're more handsome than any other engine on this island, and you always shine brightly giving me love and supporting everyone else. You may not be exactly cobalt blue, but you're close enough. And when I say you're the most handsome engine ever, I really mean it," said Emily.

"If you say so, then it must be true. An emerald and a cobalt. Sounds like a perfect combination. Just like us," whispered Thomas lovingly. "Yes we are, Tommy..." whispered Emily.

And the two came together, locking themselves in a tender kiss once again. They knew that this was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives; the two of them were together and loved each other deeply, and that was all that mattered.

"Now," Thomas said quietly after who knows how long, "we've no more work to do. It's getting dark and it's too late to head back home - we're stuck here for the night."

"How terrible," Emily giggled; she knew where Thomas was going and wanted nothing more than to go there with him.

"I think," Thomas continued, in a coy and inviting tone, "we should go back to the coach shed and make ourselves comfortable."

"Then let's go," Emily said seductively, "or I'll start kissing you again and this time I won't be able to stop."

"Who said anything about wanting to stop?" With that they set of for the coach shed, ready to finally fulfill their strong desires for each other.

* * *

They arrived at the sheds. There was nobody there, Thomas had skillfully planned ahead and left Annie and Clarabel in the yards, no one was there to interrupt them. They were all alone. Thomas smirked. "Finally, alone at last."

"Are you going to talk or are you going to satisfy me?" Emily asked seductively.

Thomas responded by pushing her all the way into the back of the shed. She could see the desire in his eyes - desires that had been concealed for many years, passion that was desperate to be released and quench his powerful lust. Emily knew he wasn't going to disappoint her, she wanted all of his lust, no, she _needed_ all of the passionate lust he held for her more than anything and she would meet it with all of her equally powerful, passionate lust she had for him.

"I see you are," she purred. "Take me, Tommy," she whispered. With that, Thomas eagerly pressed his lips against hers. She moaned against his lips as she kissed him back with just as much passion. They were in a realm of total bliss. They moved their lips slowly at first but gradually got faster. They opened their eyes halfway. They could tell without saying anything that they wanted to express their love slowly and in different ways. So Thomas suddenly pulled back and started to kiss Emily's soft, delicate cheeks. She began to tremble as he gently kissed her with so much passion and love while holding her close to him.

"Tommy," she moaned quietly, "don't stop." Thomas had absolutely no intention of stopping anytime soon, he kept kissing her face gently making her blush and moan quietly. His soft kisses on her face were so addicting and amazing, she was losing her mind and she had no intention of finding it again. "...mmm...T-Tommy...mmm..." she kept moaning unabashedly, as her desire started growing stronger and stronger.

Listening to Emily's delicate moans sounded like music to Thomas and he was loving every second of it. Her face was just oh so soft and warm, and her moans were getting louder but were still delicate. He felt his need for her growing more and more powerful by the second. After awhile he stopped so that Emily could return the favor and start kissing his face gently, her face still red.

"Oh, Emily," he whispered as she continued to gently kiss him. Her lips were so soft and warm against his cheeks, just like they were when she kissed him the first time. Thomas closed his eyes and breathed onto Emily's face, his warm breath making her blush even more. He suddenly let out a big moan when she softly kissed a sensitive part of his face. The spot where she kissed his cheek years ago. Emily smiled contently and started to lick his sensitive cheek delicately, earning another big moan out of him.

"Do you like that, Tommy?" she asked, before going back to his warm, blushing cheek. Thomas could hardly think straight as she licked his cheek with sure tender care. Her soft lips, her wet tongue and her warm breath against his cheek was driving him wild. "...mmm...Oh, Emily...I love you so much...mmm..." he said between moans which made Emily so happy that she could make him feel so good. Neither of them wanted this night to ever end. They had waited so many years and now they were finally able to fully express the full depths of the love they had for each other and they weren't going to waste a single bit of it.

Eventually she stopped and their eyes met again. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

They pressed their lips against each other again, reveling in the sheer bliss they were giving each other. Then Emily felt Thomas pressing his tongue against her bottom lip very delicately yet deliberately, the same move she tried to make earlier that morning. She knew she could trust him so she opened her mouth, granting him access. Their tongues collided inside their mouths, entwining each other in a dance of desire and love that was deeper than the deepest sea. When Thomas gently moved his tongue, Emily moved hers to match his steady rhythm. They felt pure, unadulterated passion as they kissed each other more powerfully than before, moaning into each their mouths in deep pleasure; this was real. This was love in it's purist form, they were now each others and they were deeply in love with each other.

As the night went on they kept switching between kissing and licking their faces and exploring their mouths with their tongues, growing more and more passionate with each second. Whenever they briefly pulled apart to catch their breath, they would instantly jump back into their mouths as if nothing had happened. This was by far without any shadow of a doubt the most amazing night of their entire lives as they went deeper and deeper into the realm of pure euphoria.

After the greatest hour and a half that the two of had ever experienced, they slowly broke apart, both were flushed with colour and desperately in need of catching their breath.

There were no words said, what could they have said? After such a magnificent display of passion, there weren't any words needed at all. They just stared into each others eyes once more, touching their noses softly and listened to the sound of their breathing becoming steady again, feeling the warmth of their breath on their faces. Both were fully content and satisfied after expressing their love and they basked in the glorious afterglow.

"I love you, Emily, and nothing will ever change that," he whispered.

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "I love you too, Thomas. This is everything I've ever wanted. Please...don't ever let go of me."

"Never," he answered, nuzzling his nose on hers. Emily held him tightly, never wanting that moment to end. "I don't want to fall asleep," she whispered. "I'm scared I'll wake up and this won't be real, that you won't be here."

"This is real," Thomas reassured her. "You are _mine_, and I am _yours_. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

They shared one last kiss before they started to doze off, happily in each others dreams as they held each other closer than they ever had, their noses and lips still lightly touching. They would never ever forget this truly incredible night of love and passion.

* * *

The following night the other engines were resting in Tidmouth Sheds after another very hard days work. There were only three berths left. The only engines who weren't there were Duck, James, Thomas and Emily. Percy was hoping that Thomas and Emily would come back tonight.

He missed Emily, she was like a mother to him, always looking out for him whenever Gordon and James teased him about being a scaredy engine, like when James left the "scrap monster" on the line to scare him. And of course he missed Thomas as well, he was his best friend and it felt a odd with out him being there.

But he knew why he probably wasn't there last night. Duck had told him about Emily's outburst at him and how he felt guilty about leaving her to sleep somewhere else. He felt so guilty in fact he stayed in the shunting yards that night in the hopes that would make it up to her. But Thomas and Emily hadn't returned to Tidmouth last night. Percy looked out hoping to see Thomas or Emily but instead he saw Duck roll up. He could see the three berths available and no Thomas or Emily.

"Still no sign of Thomas and Emily?" he asked.

"No," sighed Percy.

"Oh," Duck said as he backed down beside Gordon.

"Honestly, why bother worrying about those two, they're probably somewhere else," Gordon said.

Then they all heard two very familiar whistles. It was Thomas and Emily. "You were saying Gordon?" said Duck. Gordon just scoffed.

"Thomas! Emily!" Percy cried. "You're back."

"We were only gone for two nights, Percy," Thomas chuckled. "It's not like we left the island."

"Where were you two the last couple of nights?" asked Edward.

"Well, after Henry took my place, I stayed in the coach shed and Thomas came to accompany me," Emily replied.

Henry felt bad about what he did. "I'm sorry I took your place, Emily. I just wanted to get some rest."

Emily looked at the big engine. "I'm not mad at you, Henry, you were just quicker than me."

"But there was room for you both of you here last night, I stayed at the shunting yards last night so you could stay here, but why didn't you?" Duck asked.

Thomas and Emily were surprised to hear that. They knew they were going to have tell everyone what had happened, but before they could, they heard the sound of James' whistle. "So, you two decided to come back after all. Well, it's makes no difference to me whether you're here or not."

He then saw Duck. James was still in a sour mood because of what happened yesterday with the Slip Coaches. He would have had all the credit for bringing them in and then Duck had to rat him out and take all the glory for himself. "Oh, come on you're still here?! Why don't you go back to your stupid 'Little Western' and stop telling those stupid stories and give us some peace." Duck felt hurt by those insults and was about to leave when Emily spoke up.

"Duck, stay put!"

Everyone was very surprised.

"How can you say such things like that, James? Duck has done nothing but help us when we needed it most. If he hadn't thought about bringing in the Slip Coaches, which predictably, you very immaturely claimed as your own idea just so that would get all the glory, we probably wouldn't have got all our passengers to their destinations on time. He's a hero and you can't even appreciate what he has done to help us in our hour of need."

The other engines whistled loudly in applause. Emily looked at Thomas and could see how proud he was of her for sticking up for Duck and apologizing for what she said to him the day before. When silence fell they heard a familiar voice.

"Very well said, Emily, you have taken the words right out of my mouth." It was the Fat Controller. "As for you, James, for your punishment you will take the Flying Kipper every night for the rest of summer."

James was horrified, taking the Flying Kipper for one night was bad enough, especially given by his previous runs with it, but to take it for the rest of summer was the worst thing he ever imagine. "But, sir-"

"No but's, James, now apologize to Duck at once!"

"Oh...sorry Duck," he said quietly.

"Now, head straight to the Docks right away!" the Fat Controller added sternly.

"Yes, sir..." and with that James rolled sulkily away to the docks to collect the Flying Kipper.

Then the Fat Controller turned to the couple. "Remember what I told you," he whispered to them. The two engines gazed at each other. "Work before play," they replied. The Fat Controller nodded. "Now, get some rest, you'll be needing it for tomorrow." And with that he climbed back into his car and drove home.

"After you," Thomas said to Emily. Emily was very eager to get back into the sheds after three nights. She backed into the one beside Duck.

"I'm sorry I took your space that night, Emily. The Fat Controller asked me to stay here so I could help out with the passengers. He mustn't have said anything about it to you." apologized Duck.

Emily smiled at him. "Actually Duck, I'm sorry I shouted at you yesterday, I was just angry and upset about it. But now I'm grateful you did take my berth."

Duck was puzzled. "What do mean?" he asked. The other engines were confused as well. Emily looked at Thomas. He knew what she was thinking and winked at her. She winked back.

"I'm very happy you took my berth, because that helped Thomas and I finally confess our deepest feelings for each other."

Everyone was puzzled. "What do you mean?" asked Percy.

Thomas smiled at his best friend. "What she means, Percy," he explained, "is that because of all that we wouldn't be together."

The other engines were confused. Edward seemed to have some idea of what Thomas meant. He had known about their feelings for one another for quite some time. "When you say you're together, do you mean...as more than friends?"

"Yes, Edward," Thomas answered. He looked at Emily and together, gazing lovingly at each other they said,

"We're in love."

The other engines could hardly belief their ears.

"W-what did you say," stuttered Gordon, still unable to register what they said.

"We're in love, Gordon," said Thomas, and he told the others everything that happened that night. Still there was silence. "Perhaps it would be easier to show you then tell you?" Thomas said, rolling onto the turntable and turning to face Emily, in front of everyone. They moved towards each other and gently kissed for all the engines to see. They all stared, absolutely astonished by what they were witnessing.

When Thomas and Emily pulled away the others were still speechless. Thomas broke the silence. "Is that proof enough for you?"

"I should think so," chuckled Emily.

But Percy was puzzled on something. "Hang on, since when were you two in love?" he asked. Thomas and Emily then told the engines that they had been in secretly been in love as far back as when Emily first came to Sodor and they realized their feelings for the other when they went to Black Loch and when Thomas didn't come back to Emily's shed and how they nearly kissed at the washdown and at the Steamworks, after Emily returned the Fat Controller's lost his top hat during the Winter Festival. The other engines were amazed they had been in love for so long and also quite frankly they were amazed that none of them, bar Edward, had ever noticed.

Duck was the first to speak. "Well congratulations you two, I think you two make a perfect couple."

"Aw thanks, Duck." The other engines started to congratulate them as well.

"Wait, so why didn't you come back here last night then?" asked Percy. Thomas and Emily blushed. "Ehh, well, we sort of, em," they stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. The others engines seemed to quickly catch on and started to laugh, except Edward who just rolled his eyes. "We'll tell you some other time, Percy," Thomas said, leaving Percy very confused.

Eventually, they all started to fall asleep, while Thomas and Emily stayed up a little longer to watch the stars. The moon shone brightly over the sheds.

Emily sighed happily. "It's good to be home again."

Thomas gazed at Emily. The moonlight made her look even more beautiful.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked playfully.

"Multiple times," she giggled.

"Have I ever told you how even more beautiful you look in the moonlight?"

Emily blushed. "Oh, Tommy you're such a smooth talker."

Thomas grinned. "I'm just simply telling the truth."

Then Emily spoke in a seductive tone. "Well then, why don't I give you a little reward for your compliments?" and with a seductive look she beckoned him onto the turntable. Thomas completely under her spell did so with out hesitation. She smirked with triumph, she could get use to this. As soon as Thomas was facing her he could see the desire in her eyes.

"Now, my handsome knight in shining armor, give your beautiful queen what is so rightfully hers," she said in a low seductive voice. Thomas, even more turned on by her amazing seduction skills, obeyed her command and pressed his lips against hers locking them in a passionate kiss, which after they added tongue into the equation, became even more passionate.

As their tongues battled for dominance Emily felt Thomas pushing her back and suddenly she became very self aware of where they were and pulled away. Thomas was surprised by her withdraw.

"Tommy, not when the other engines are here, they might see us."

Thomas begrudgingly decided it was probably best for them to stop. She could see he was upset and said, "Don't worry they're be plenty more where that came from." Thomas slyly grinned.

"Give me a time and place and I'll be there," he said in a husky voice. Then in a much more sweet and caring voice he said "Emily, I love you so much. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I've never been as happy as I am right now that I'm with you, my emerald angel." as a small tear began to form in his eye.

Emily's eyes started to tear up as with happiness as well. "I feel just the same way, my cobalt star. I don't want to be with out you ever again. I love you too, Tommy and I always will."

With that they shared one last incredibly passionate and loving kiss, filled with so much happiness and deep love for each other. When they stopped Emily let out a deep yarn. Thomas thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Feeling a bit sleepy are we?" he teased.

"Maybe," she answered sleepily.

Thomas smiled. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

They went back into their berths ready to sleep. They give one last look at each other and then together for last time they said "I love you." and fell asleep, dreaming of all the happy times they had shared and would continue to have together, together forever.


End file.
